The invention relates to a solar collector and also to a method for manufacturing such a solar collector.
From the prior art, solar collectors are known, which comprise a back wall, a surrounding collector frame, an absorber element, and a cover, wherein the absorber element is arranged between the back wall and the cover. Such a solar collector is described, for example, in German Patent DE 10 2006 006 718 B4. In the case of the known solar collector, the cover is constructed as a transparent pane and bonded with the collector frame, which connects the cover to the back wall and the absorber. Here, the cover is arranged spaced apart from the absorber.
In the case of the known solar collector, the absorber element is connected directly to the collector frame. Through the absorption of thermal radiation, the absorber element can expand, wherein, in the case of the known solar collector, the danger arises that the frame will deform. The risk further arises that the distance between the cover and the absorber element increases at least in some areas due to the heating, wherein unfavorable thermal convection and thus reduced efficiency are promoted.